


More Than Ice-Cream

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heatwave, I still think writing one-shots is evil, Romance, Sequel, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Follows right afterMelt Like Ice-Cream.The heat affects the Doctor and Rose more than they realise.





	More Than Ice-Cream

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
> This is the second one of my ice-cream ficlets. _If_ another ficlet happens, it might likely have a higher rating.

**More Than Ice-Cream**

 

Rose clung to him.

“Rose-” The Doctor hoped his voice sounded threatening or at least bore a warning in it. For his own safety no less than hers. Too bad the word has sounded more like a question or even as a request...

Which meant it was already too late.

“You- I mean, your-” The girl grew uncomfortable.

He blinked at her, suddenly hit by a realisation. She _had_ succeeded to make him remove the greater part of his clothing. The temperature was only rising, and her sudden wish to be close to him could be explained quite simply. Rose was craving for his considerably cooler skin touching hers. It was not because of something like physical attraction, he understood, greatly saddened by the fact.

Yet he was the Doctor, and _not_ helping her feel more comfortable was out of the question.

“Rose, if my considerably cooler bodily temperature is what you're craving for in this situation... I understand.”

She gaped at him, not having thought of it like that once.“I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe I _am_ delirious. But making use of you in that way has _never_ crossed my mind, ” Rose assured him honestly. Whatever has he been thinking of her?

“I am not against that, Rose. I'm fairly certain having someone to cool your human body down would certainly help!”

The girl sighed at him heavily, feeling hurt and insulted. “This alone makes me want to move as far away from you as possible, Doctor!”

“I didn't mean-”

“Of course not,” Rose agreed. “What about removing my bra? Or you did not mean it, either?”

He bit his lip. “I did.”

“Do you?”

The Doctor gaped at her. Thoughtlessly, she has licked her lips. Her perfect plump and currently almost colourless lips...

“You... You shouldn't do that,” he warned her, his voice barely audible.

She blinked at him, puzzled. “What?”

“Licking your lips, it's very-”

Rose froze. “Have I? I didn't notice-”

 _Oh._ An honest smile has formed on her lips. “You have been watching me?”

“Closely, and I can surely say it's not good in this situation!”

“Is this what worries you?” She breathed at him.

“No,” he mouthed, for once honest with himself. If he didn't kiss this girl in the following minutes, he-

“O-okay,” she sighed. The Doctor did not want to share his thoughts with her. That was completely understandable... Or wasn't it?

“I have been serious when I said that the difference between our bodily temperatures can make you feel better somehow. Nowhere as... overheated, yeah?”

Was he being serious? Rose exhaled loudly. “What do you suggest I do? Hold you by the hand?”

The Doctor eyed her innocently. “It might help!”

“For how long? Several hours? The possibility of me getting fried in all this heat is just... It's all just a game for you, right?” Rose grew irritated again. “Seeing for how long a human could survive without passing out?”

The Time Lord shook her by the shoulders lightly. “It was never my intention and you know it, Rose!”

“Yes,” she agreed. “I'm sorry.”

He nodded at her. “Me, too. This heat is making me-”

“It's much worse in my case,” the fair-haired companion mouthed.

“I can see that,” the Doctor whispered. “More water?”

Rose gaped at him, eyeing the Time Lord with honest curiosity.

“Enough to survive for a week in a desert,” he smirked. “Have had some unpleasant experience in the past,” he mumbled.

She nodded at him, accepting the water gratefully.

“What about you?” The obvious question followed.

“Would it make you happier if I joined you?”'

“Yes,” She grinned at the Doctor, following his eyes.

“I have made you go through this, Rose. Whatever you want, whatever you might want whenever we're on board the TARDIS once again-”

“Take the bra off,” she muttered, her eyes never leaving his.

“Wha-”

“You said it didn't go well with my-”

He could feel the colour of his face changing already. Its shade was now much closer to that of her bra.

“I- I remember what I said, but-”

“I insist,” Rose cooed encouragingly... And then her tongue-

The Doctor stared at her, stunned.

She blinked at him, not understanding. “Have I said something?”

“Are you certain you want me to-”

Rose has licked her lips again.

His reaction was immediate this time.“Won't you ever _stop_?”

She has almost jumped up in shock. “I- What-”

Instead of answering, he has slowly and carefully taken off her shirt. “I don't think you are going to need this,” he breathed, removing her bra, yet no matter how slowly and carefully he was doing that it was just a little too quickly for her liking.

The Doctor wasn't lying – the contrast between her burning and his still persistently cool bodies was striking. What he did not say was that the sensation of their bodies touching was electrifying.

Rose closed her eyes.

The Time Lord could not help himself and gaped at the girl's uncovered breasts for what he believed was too long.

The moment he has begun putting her shirt back on, Rose has opened her eyes.

“Oh, no. That's not how this goes,” she smirked at him, licking her lips, self-consciously this time.

The Doctor was lost. “Rose?”

“I think you should remove your shirt first, Doctor,” she breathed at him.

He believed to have finally understood what this was about. Gender equality!

“I think you are the one supposed to do it!” The Time Lord smirked at her.

She did not question this, allowing herself to admire his upper body openly.

He smiled at her fondly. “We really should have thought about doing this sooner.”

Rose shook her head. The Doctor still couldn't understand.

“There are a lot of things we should have done ages ago,” she agreed, her eyes never leaving his. It seemed they were burning with a challenge, her teeth sinking into her lower lip with anticipation. Even if her head might already have been swimming with the unwanted effects of dehydration, always only a step away in this environment, one thing was clearer than everything.

And it has had nothing with their lips connecting eventually. Nothing with the endless amounts of water which they have both consumed or made use of in the most incredible of ways. Nothing with the fact the atmosphere outside was already getting cold, and unpleasantly so, by the time they have thought about collecting their abandoned clothes and leaving, hand-in-hand. Even if holding hands has suddenly started to feel _insufficient_ , to say the least.

There have been a lot of ways to make use of their time right now, as there would always be. Luckily, the TARDIS was only a kilometre away...


End file.
